A Way Back
by Bluebell484
Summary: Link and Zelda are devastated by the loss of Midna, but begin to work together to repair the kingdom from the War. Link moves to Castle Town to help Zelda retrain her soldiers, but while he is in the city he learns that there may be a way to return to the Twilight Realm and see Midna once more.
1. Chapter 1

Link watched as Ganondorf spit out his last words before letting out his final breath, death overcoming him. Link sighed with exhaustion. Never had a battle worn him out nearly as much as this long fight with this monster had. A bright light behind him made him turn around. On a small incline, he saw silhouette against the setting sun. The silhouette was surrounded by the goddesses of light. Link gasped as he realized the shape was Midna, he could tell by the mask she always wore. The same as the one Ganondorf had crushed, making Link believe she was dead. But she wasn't. The thought sent so much happiness through his heart. He took a hesitant step towards her, then another, and another, until he was running to the Twilight Princess. He lost sight of her for a moment while he was running up the incline, but now he had a full view of her. He stopped short. There was a figure huddled where Midna had been, but this was not Midna. She stood slowly and turned around to face him.

Link's eyes widened. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had fiery orange hair that was pulled back with two sections that came town and were held together at the bottom with a clip. She had a lovely headpiece that came down to rest on her forehead. Her eyes were slim and narrow and were sparkling ruby red. They were accompanied with deep black eyeliner and skillfully done purple eye shadow that reached to her eyebrows, standing out elegantly against her bluish gray skin. Her lips were a softer shade of purple. Her clothing was just as impressive, she had cloth that covered her chest but didn't quite meet in the middle. It came over to her back, leaving her taut stomach exposed. The long sleeves that peeked out of her mid sleeved robe were covered in Twili tattoos. Her long skirt was ankle length and had a slit in it that came all the way up to her waist. Her exposed leg had a ankle bracelet on it and more Twili tattoos on her thigh. She was barefoot.

She spoke, and she had Midna's voice. "Well say something! What? Am I so beautiful that you have no word's left?" Her light, teasing voice that was so very familiar reminded Link just who she was. Midna was now freed from her imp form, and stood as she had before Link met her, before she was cursed by Zant. He smiled. She truly looked like a princess now.

She smiled broader and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's over." She whispered. "Link, _it's over. We did it." _ She squeezed him tighter and he sighed as the weight of the words impacted him. Zelda made her way up the hill too, and Midna held out her arm so that the princess could join them in the embrace.

After the war, named the Twilight War, everyone set to work repairing the damage done. Lord Bullbo and his warriors left the land of Hyrule, realizing their reputation was just too bad from the war to be redeemed. They understood that they couldn't live in harmony with the Hylians, so they left in search of their own land to call home. While they wouldn't attack them any time soon, Link knew that if they were to come across a stronger power, they would follow them. They just weren't able to think too independently. Link sent a letter out to Telma, explaining they had won the war and asked her to lend her cart to Rusl so that he might take the children in Kakariko home. He suspected that she was all to willing to accompany Rusl to Kakariko.

The Gorons took up their sumo wrestling, sending Link a letter asking him to come to a sparring match sometime. The soldiers celebrated their "victory" in Telma's bar, bragging to one another of their tales of bravery. The citizens of Castle Town rejoiced, for not only was their war over, but their princess was freed. Colin walked the whole way home, with his very own sword and shield to defend his friends. They timid young boy was quickly growing into a brave young man.

The Zora tribe welcomed their Prince Ralis home with great happiness, and all quietly mourned the loss of his beloved mother. None grieved more than the Prince . Sometimes, he was certain he could feel her right there, watching over him and their people.

Izma sent Link a letter telling him that her younger brother Coro came to pay he and Hena a visit twice a month. The three went rafting and fishing often, although Coro seemed to appreciate rafting much more.

Link assumed that Yeti couple he had met were still just as happy as in the letter Yeta had sent him when she thanked him for his help with the mirror fiasco and told him they went sledding often now.

Shad dragged Ashei and Auru around everywhere around Hyrule after Rusl departed from the group to go back to Ordon. To everyone's great surprise Ashei continued to indulge Shad's constant expeditions even after Auru gave up on the lad. Link wondered if the two would ever become more than friends. He felt like Shad could easily smooth Ashei's rough edges with his personality.

The children finally made their way home, and brave, brave Uli was waiting for her family with the newest edition two their family, a baby girl, that she brought into the world all on her own.

During all this time Midna, Link, and Zelda consulted with one another to repair the horrific damage done to the castle. Midna stayed to see that everything was put in order, but decided that it was time for her to return to her people, who were most certainly suffering as well. Midna took them with her when she teleported to the mirror chamber to say goodbye.

Link looked at her with sad, pained eyes. "Don't give me that puppy dog look Link." She teased. "There's a lot we both have to do and for now, there isn't any way that our worlds can coexist together." She sighed and looked at Zelda, the princess that she had spent much time with in a tower, so long ago, when she was cast out of her world, before she met Link. She recalled the visits she paid to her, and felt shame for the way she treated the kindhearted royal.

"Well…I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But… never forget that there is another world bound to this one."

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. Once cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… they left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes… that is what I believe." Zelda replied.

Midna smiled her eyes on the ground. She looked up and blinked. "Zelda… your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all of Hyrule are like you…then maybe you'll do all right." She meant for the last words to be humorous, but they came out serious and she realized how much she meant them. With a heavy smile she turned and stood on the platform where the stairs of light were created, so that she may walk up them and disappear into her own realm. She looked back at both of them. "Thank you…" She turned her eyes on Link, grief tightening her chest. "Well," she forced her tone to be light. "The princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…"

Link nodded, knowing that he would most definitely make the journey out to her to visit as often as possible.

"Link…" she nearly whispered, a tear trickling down her face. "I…" the words got caught in her throat. The tear floated away from her face and drifted downward. She pushed it towards the mirror. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say anyways. I'm sorry for this? I know it's for the best? I'm going to miss you? No, she couldn't say any of that. She straightened up and said with a thick voice, "See you later…" The tear collided with the mirror and it immediately began to crack.

Both Link and Zelda gasped and looked at the mirror in shock. Link turned his shocked gaze on Midna, who hopped up the steps and turned to look at him, one last time. She smiled, her eyes sad, and then her expression turned grave as she looked into his blue eyes. They said very clearly, "_I'm sorry, it's for the best." _ She tried to smile again as the mirror gave off the light that would teleport her away, but it fell and she looked at her beloved companion, her best friend, and saw the same sadness reflected on his face. She felt herself dissolve into the Twilight Realm. The last thing she heard was the shatter of the mirror.

She gasped and looked around her world that she called home. Memories of what she had done swam in her head and she fell to the ground, clutching her heart as the sobs began to wrack her body. She sat there huddled, crying hot tears in silence, trying not to let her people see her like this. She wiped her tears away, stood up straight, and walked to them, ready to take on all the responsibilities that would come with repairing the Twilight Realm.

Meanwhile Link and Zelda stared at each other in shock, trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened. Link slowly turned to look at the spot where he last saw Midna, and he fell to his knees. He let his head fall into his hands as his face twisted into anguish. He didn't cry, but the sadness coming off of him was just as strong.

"Link," Zelda placed her hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around, startled. "Midna knew what she was doing. Ultimately, it was always her decision on what to do with this mirror." She pulled him to his feet. She touched his arm, as if uncertain on how to express her sympathy. " I'll miss her too."

She wasn't the only one. The goddesses were definitely a little sadder as they continued about protecting the people, creating more fairies than usual to brighten their spirits. Link gave Zelda a ride back to Castle Town. He told Zelda he needed to go home to help settle the children in, and he really wanted to see everyone again. She smiled at him with understanding. "Yes, I think that would be best for now. I'll write to you." She promised. He promised her he would help with the reconstructing of Hyrule Castle.

"Oh, I have one more thing to say." She smiled. "Thank you so very much. Hyrule will forever be in your debt."She curtsied to him before turning and entering the city. Link watched her go, blinked a few times, before telling Epona to take him home.

On his way home, he paused, and as an afterthought returned the Master Sword to its pedestal in the Sacred Grove. It wasn't his to keep anyway.

He spent several weeks at home, helping everyone in any way that he could. It was a good distraction from the grief that robbed him at night. Ilia came to visit him often, mostly she just talked to Epona though.

One day though Link was sitting on the small cliff that his house rested on while she stroked his horse's mane. "Link, come down here." She said quietly. Link obliged. "Did you love her?" Ilia asked without taking her eyes off of Epona. Link gave a startled gasp. "I mean the girl you mourn for. Is it the princess? Never mind, that doesn't matter. Did you love her?" Link winced, unsure of what to say.

"Mr. Link, waaaaaaaaiiiiit!" The postman arrived with perfect timing. He handed Link a letter. It was from Zelda. Link opened it and began to read.

_Link,_

_I must thank you for all the help you've provided in reconstructing the castle. Without you to take care of all the paperwork that was necessary I know it wouldn't have been completed so quickly. Through this experience I have been able to come closer to the citizens of Castle Town that volunteered to help and I've come to fall in love with my people all over again. However this is not why I've chosen to write to you. _

_Now that I am once again ruling the kingdom and the castle is done, all my attention can be focused on improving this land to recover from the War. The first thing I wish to take care of is that I am disappointed with the cowardice that is in all the hearts of my remaining soldiers. I wish to offer you a position as captain over them, and I would like you to retrain them to make them brave and fearless, as they should be. Please send your answer to me as soon as possible, I want to make the announcement to them quickly. Thank you for everything._

_Princess Zelda _


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" Ilia tried to read over Link's shoulder, but it was pointless. Link was too tall. After he finished reading he handed it to her so that she could read it herself. He knew she'd finished it but she continued to read it over and over, slowly. Finally she looked up at him, her green eyes showing nothing. "So…are you going to accept the position?"

Link frowned, uncertain of what he should do. Ilia understood. "You need time to think. I understand. I'm going to take Epona down to the spring now, I'll see you later." The words stung his heart. Never could he hear them again without thinking of Midna. He stood there, numb, while Ilia walked away with his horse.

He walked down the path into the village, milling about as he went from person to person. They were all happy and satisfied, and Link realized that there wasn't much more he could do to help here. Fado hadn't asked him to help with the goats in days, they had calmed down considerably, as if they could sense the end of the War, and would do what he needed without protest. Zelda needed his help a lot more in Castle Town than the people of Ordon did, they would manage perfectly without him. He began to set things in order to leave.

He told Rusl first about his departure. Rusl was very understanding and wished him the best of luck. The word quickly spread that he was leaving, and everyone came by to say some sort of farewell. Beth came with her parents and complained extensively about how she never got to do anything exciting. Sera gave him some milk for free, her eyes misty. Hanch didn't say much, just stood there awkwardly, but Link knew in his own way he was saying farewell too. Link came to Talo and Malo's house to give them his slingshot, a parting gift. The whole family was outside at their picnic table, having what looked like a heated discussion.

"Malo, you really expect us to believe that you are going to Castle Town by yourself to operate a store you opened?" Pergie, his mother, was saying.

"If Malo is going to the Town I wanna go to!" Talo stated hotly.

"He's not going, blimey the boy is only six years old!" Jaggle, his father, said firmly.

"Look, I've got my own shop and I can't leave it unattended for this long. Ask Talo, I had one in Kakariko too!" Malo's voice was quiet as always.

"That's right! While he was all locked up in that boring old store I was on the highest peak, watching out for the whole village! I remember when this big ugly beast came tearing through the village, and he wanted to eat up all the kids, yeah, but I stopped him! I sure did, I yelled-"

"Sweetie, that's nice, but we need to deal with this issue we have at hand." Pergie stopped her son.

Link heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned and saw that it was Rusl. "They've been squabbling like that all morning. Link, I think I have something that could put them at ease. Will you help?"

Link nodded and Rusl approached the family. "Pergie, Jaggle, I think I have a solution that can solve all of our problems. As I understand it, Link has been asked to start a training program for new soldiers at Castle Town. I wanted to send Colin there, but with the new baby we can't just move down there and I can't send him to live there by himself. What I was thinking was that if Malo already has a need to go there, perhaps you should spend the summer in the town and let Talo join this training program. This could only be temporary, a summer long type of thing, unless you decide it is worth spending more time."

Pergie and Jaggle blinked and looked at each other. "That… that could work. I know both the boys would love it." Pergie said at last. Jaggle nodded.

"Whadda say boys? You wanna move to Castle Town? Talo, you can train to be a Palace Soldier and Malo you can have this shop of yours." Jaggle said.

"Yeah!" Talo cried with enthusiasm. "Link, you'll teach me how to use a sword and we'll kill monsters together just like we did with that monkey and we'll be awesome!"

"Now, I'm sorry to ask of this, but if you do decide that this is something you want to do, I'd like to send Colin to the camp as well, and I would feel very comfortable knowing that he would be in your hands. Would you take him in?" Rusl asked.

"Of course!" Jaggle said without hesitation. "That boy is a fine lad, and I'm sure our kids could use the good example." He said, looking directly at Talo.

It would take them longer to pack all of their things and get everything situated, so it was no surprise that Link was ready to leave before they were even close. He hadn't seen Ilia once since he decided to accept Zelda's offer. Her father came to say farewell, but didn't speak about Ilia.

So it came to a great surprise when she came walking up the path, just as he mounted Epona.

"So you're really going to leave." She said her head down. "Will you come back?" She asked, lifting her eyes to search his face.

Link looked away. He didn't think so. She understood. She'd come to interpret his silence with ease.

"I see. So it's true then. I didn't want to believe it." She looked away. "Father always thought so much of you. He said he was thinking about having you become the next mayor. He said he wasn't sure if he wanted you or Rusl, you were both such fine men. I told him you were better." She gave him a wry smile.

"When we first met as children, I was only interested in the foal you brought with you. But then, because you were the only other child around at the time, we became such close friends. I remember lazy summers spent on the ranch, cold winters spent by the fire in my house." She sighed. " You know, if this war hadn't happened, you and I probably would've gotten married. Father had such high hopes for us. I did too." A tear trickled down her cheek. "Did you ever love me?" She asked, looking up into his eyes, green meeting blue. "I mean as more than a friend. Was it possible that we would have spent our lives together, if the War hadn't happened?"

Link didn't know what to say. He hadn't ever explored his feelings for Ilia. She was his best friend, although he had to admit that the title had probably been given to Midna now. He wanted to be her friend again, but he just wasn't the same man he used to be. He remembered the grief he felt when he realized Ilia didn't remember him, but that was nothing compared to the anguish he felt when he lost Midna. He looked down at her, his eyes grave. He didn't want to hurt her like he was now.

"I see." Ilia pursed her trembling lips together to keep herself from crying more. "You should go Link. The princess will be expecting you." She said the last words with some bitterness in them. Link looked at her for a long moment, before guiding Epona away, into the forest. Ilia stood and clasped her hands together against her chest, watching him go. She stood there as Fado came running up to Link's house, calling for help. She didn't acknowledge him at all. She watched until he disappeared from sight, and the pain inside her chest intensified. Another tear trickled down, but she refused to let this happen. She sucked in a deep breath and started to walk away slowly. She was almost to the path when she paused and looked at Fado. She blinked once and saw his bewildered expression.

She said plainly, "He's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Link sighed and climbed his way to the Sacred Grove using the golden cucco Rusl had given him. He played along with the Skull Kid until at last he made it to the chamber where the Master Sword was. He wished he hadn't put it back. He wouldn't have had to make the trip to get it a second time. However he needed it if he was going to train the soldiers properly. He gripped the handle of the sword and tugged. It wouldn't budge. He pulled several times but it wouldn't move.

"You're not much of a hero anymore huh? Hee hee hee!" Link heard the Skull Kid giggle from the treetops. Link looked at the sword in confusion. It had accepted him as its master before. What had he done to become unworthy of it? He sat down and stared at the blade for several minutes, wondering what he was to do. Grudgingly, he got up and let the Grove. He'd promised Zelda in his acceptance letter that he would be there by this evening and he was leaving Faron Woods much later than he had expected. It took several hours to get to the castle, even by horse. He wanted to stop and eat some o the lunch Uli had given him but he feared he wouldn't make good time if he did. So he left the food in its pouch, his tummy grumbling with complaint.

He made it to Castle Town just as dusk was settling in. He left Epona to graze by the front steps o the town before hurrying across the bridge and through the large double doors. He went into the main square where there was a bustle of activity of people rushing in every direction, each person with their own destination in mind. Link paid them no attention as he ran up the steps to the palace gates. There were two guards in front of the doors and refused to let him pass into the castle. Link tried to explain that the princess was expecting him and that he was already behind schedule, but they brushed him off.

He was in the middle of once again telling them that the princess invited him when Zelda herself opened the gates. "Link." She said. "You're late." She gave him a teasing smile and waved the guards away. She led him into the reconstructed palace grounds. As he entered the courtyard, he passed Zelda who was holding the doors open. She stopped him. "Link, where is your sword?"

He quickly explained how the Master Sword wouldn't accept him again. Zelda listened silently, and when he had finished, she sighed. "This is unfortunate. We must go to the light spirits and see what they know of this matter." She began to head to the doors when Link's stomach growled, loudly. She laughed. "Perhaps we should have a meal and take leave tomorrow morning." She suggested. Link nodded sheepishly and followed her to the Grand Dining Hall where they were served a whopping three course meal full of foods Link had never tasted.

The course began with a light salad as an appetizer, and then they were given a creamy soup that was so hearty Link was sure he couldn't manage dessert as well. However, when he saw what their final part of the course would be, he forced himself to make room. They were served a massive chocolate cake with strawberries dotting the sides. While thoroughly enjoying himself Link kept his manners and was dedicated to acting like a gentleman.

Zelda was kind enough to provide him his own quarters for the night, it was plush and comfortable and Link could see why Zelda enjoyed being royalty so much. However once dawn came the pair set off on Epona. Link decided to take them to Eldin because he was the closest and easiest to reach. So the pair arrived in Kakariko Village just as afternoon reached its peak. Zelda looked at Link and then hopped off Epona and waded confidently into the water. "Oh Spirit of Light Eldin! We come to you for guidance. Please, show yourself unto us so that we may receive it." She called into the waterfall.

The water bubbled for a moment and then the spirit came out of the water and spread his wings. "Princess Zelda, true ruler of Hyrule, what troubles you?" He asked in his slow, gentle manner.

"The Master Sword has denied the Hero, Link. We come to ask if you know why this has happened."

Eldin was silent for a few moments before responding. "Come forward…Hero chosen by the gods." Link obliged and took a few steps closer. Eldin came closer as well, and Link had to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

Eldin studied him for several moments before speaking again. "Your heart is troubled with selfish desires. The Master Sword will only yield under two demands. The one who pulls it from its pedestal must wish to use it only to rid the land of evil. The Master Sword will not be taken from its rightful place for ordinary use; it will only awaken when danger arises as well. This is why it will not accept you again. You are still the Chosen Hero, but the task that has been asked of you is complete and so the Master Sword is no longer bound to you. It has a strange magic about it, it knows when the quest is complete, and it influences its master to return it every time, in case there is a circumstance where a new hero will need it." Eldin explained. Link looked away. "Be at peace young ones." He murmured. "The evil has left this land, there is no cause for sadness." With those as his parting words, he disappeared once more.

"He's wrong." Zelda said softly after a few breaths. "There will always be an ache in our hearts, won't there?" She smiled sadly, and Link knew they were both thinking of Midna. They left without saying more to one another. As they rode back to Castle Town Zelda tried to comfort Link.

"I'll have a sword fashioned for you by our finest blacksmith immediately. I personally promise that it will meet any demands you may have for it." But Link was hardly listening. There was one thing Eldin had said that he simply couldn't get out of his mind.

"_Your heart is troubled by selfish desires."_


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda immediately began to work on a training arena for the soldiers training. She kindly rejected Link's offer to help, and told him to enjoy his time in the town. She said that she planned for the training to commence the next week. Link spent the first few days exploring the castle, but ultimately ended up spending more time in Telma's bar instead. Several soldiers came in as well, along with Purlo, the owner of the star game in the fairgrounds. After Link had beaten his game he gave up on his living and now spent his riches in the bar. He always greeted Link in a not-so-friendly manner. The soldiers wouldn't be so kind either, if they knew who he really was.

"Why does the princess think that we need some guy to train us? We're soldiers! We're brave!" One of them complained. The others shouted with agreement. Telma just gave Link a humored look.

"From what I've heard he's just a farm boy. What kind of commanding officer is that?" Another one whined.

"I don't want to go to training! It'll take longer and I bet we won't even get paid!" Yet another spoke up, this caused a uproar among them.

"Oh hush up all of you." Telma interrupted. "I happen to have met your new captain and seen his skills. I'm confident that he could take on every soldier in Hyrule without so much as batting an eye. If I hear that you're giving him a hard time I'll be comin' for you, ya hear?" She snapped. This settled the men down.

"You really think he is that strong Miss?" One of the soldiers asked.

"You better believe it honey. He's a sweet lad and a good fellow. Don't think I won't take you up on that threat. I'll toss you outta this bar before you can say 'Hyrule.' Got that?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously and jabbed a finger in their general direction.

She then turned away and began to pet her cat Louise. The soldiers began their own conversations. Telma continued to stroke her cat and said to Link "Don't you hesitate honey; you tell me straight away if those cowards are acting up." She chuckled. "Although I doubt they would have the courage to say so to you."

"Say," Purlo spoke up. "Can anyone join this training program?" He asked the soldier next to him.

"From what I hear, yeah, anyone. Someone said there's even going to be kids there." He answered.

A few days after this evening the other Ordonians arrived. Malo, Talo, and their parents immediately moved in to Malo's shop and got it up and running again, while Colin stayed with Link in his room in the castle, despite Jaggle and Pergie's protests about him supposed to be staying with them. Link had no problem with it, although Colin promised it was only temporary. He slept on a couch in Link's room even though Zelda offered him a room of his own. Link suspected that while Colin had gained plenty of courage over the past several months, the idea of being in a new place far bigger than the quiet home he was used to was a little overbearing for him. To have a familiar face among the throng was just what he needed. Colin was more than excited for training though, he constantly begged Link to just start him off early. However his enthusiasm didn't quite reach to Talo's level. Talo pestered Link all day with questions that made Link seriously consider how he would go about training the soldiers. Would they learn archery? Would they be taught how to fight on horseback? What about all the other trinkets and tools Link had acquired over his journey? Would he show them how to properly use things like the Ball and Chain? If so then training would be far longer and more complicated than he thought. He decided to consult Zelda and see what it was she ultimately wanted him to do. After all, it would be her soldiers.

They walked in the courtyard in the late sunlight while they talked about the subject. "The men already know how to fight with swords and spears, or at least they should. If they don' t then I was lied to when they were passed on by their trainers in their first initiation. What I want you to teach them is courage, I do believe I told you that in the letter when I offered you the position. Perhaps I wasn't as clear as I meant to be. Link, please, all I ask of you is to teach my men to stand bravely, to have the courage to stand against the face of danger and not cower, but to fight valiantly. Link I am tired of the soldiers being the laughingstock of the kingdom. I wish for them to be brave like you are, to be willing to go on an impossible quest and conquer against all odds because they are determined to triumph. Turn my soldiers in to men, Link. True, honorable men."

Link winced. He was not brave. _Your heart is troubled by selfish desires. _And he certainly wasn't honorable. Perhaps he wasn't anything at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda decided that they the field behind the castle would be where the training would begin. She removed the tent that Purlo used to own and put it back there so that Link could use it for whatever he saw fit. She ordered several dummies and after she and Link discussed it, target boards for bow and arrow practice.

Link had been in Castle Town for two weeks and now he finally began training. So on the early spring morning out trudged half of the Hyrule soldiers. For the sake of appearances Zelda had half the army still in the castle parading about, pretending to keep peace, while the other half was at training.

Link stood in front of them, unsure of how to begin. He wasn't much of a talker after all. He signaled to the man at the end of the line and gestured to the one next to him. They both stared at Link blankly.

"You two are going to spar." Talo translated. Link smiled at him and then gestured to all of them.

"Right!" Talo called out. "All you guys, partner up and wait to spar! Commander Link wants to see ya!" He shouted.

"Oi!" One of the soldiers shouted back. "I don't take orders from a kid!"

Link marched over to the soldier and looked him in the eye with a narrowed gaze. He didn't care if they talked badly about him, but he would not tolerate anything thrown at Talo and Colin. The soldier nodded and began to tremble. "R-right away sir." He said.

Link nodded and signaled to the first two men to follow him. They went into the tent and Link sat on one of the platforms in the arena and watched while the two of them began to fight. He winced. They were slow. Their moves were sluggish and wouldn't be very useful against an attack. He found the same with the other men. Talo and Colin sparred against each other, but neither was particularly skilled, since they had never learned this. Link spent extra time with them, teaching them the basics first. Maybe after a couple of weeks he would teach them the Hidden Skills. At the end of the day he told the men quietly that they would begin the basics tomorrow.

"Basics!" A soldier complained. "Didn't we learn this stuff our first time in training? What do we need to do it again for?"

"Because you're terrible at it." Colin stated flatly. " Look, this whole thing was put up by the princess to make us better. So you should listen to Link and do what he says. He's a good fighter and really brave too."

"Yeah! That's why he's the commander! He knows what he's doing! Show'em Link!" Talo cried.

Link hesitated, but then went over to a dummy. Maybe if he showed them what he was capable of they would respect him more. He dropped into his stance and then began to slash away. Vertical slices, horizontal slice, spin attack, and jump attack. These were the basics. He began with these, but as he heard the scoffing behind him he began to bring in the Hidden Skills. He heard the mutterings die and finished off the dummy with a sharp Helm Splitter. He swung the sword side to side before twisting it and placing it in its sheath behind his back. Without even bothering to look at the men he whipped out his Hero's Bow.

He hit the closer targets quickly without even thinking about it, but the farther distance ones he took careful aim before hitting the bulls-eye. After this display he turned and faced the men. They all looked at him with dumfounded expressions.

After a second one of them stuttered out "Well-well, you don't have all the armor on! Yeah! That's what's slowing us down!"

Link raised his eyebrows and went over to his bags. Without batting an eye he changed into the Magic Armor he'd picked up from Malo, sliding the sections over his heavy cloth and chainmail Hero's Clothes. He then went back to the dummy and targets and repeated the moves with the same grace and speed as the first time.

They all stared at him, dumbfounded. This was when Talo chose to speak up. "Ya see? Link's great! _And _ he's gonna teach it all to us! Yeah!" He announced with jubilee.

He looked back at the men. He didn't see respect. He saw jealousy. He sighed. He was about to call it quits when Purlo showed up.

"Well if it isn't the famous winner of the Stars Game. I must admit, that display was most impressive. I guess I should have known, after you won my game with those weird devices of yours. So anyway, I've got an idea. You guys don't like this guy right?" The soldiers looked at each other uncomfortably, unsure of how to answer him.

"Of course you don't. So here's my idea. That girl at the bar said that he could probably fight all of you without batting an eye. So I say we all fight him." Purlo smiled, pleased.

"This is a training for soldiers! You have no place here!" Colin shouted at him bravely.

Purlo grinned and sauntered over to Colin and kneeled down so that he was level with him. "Good point kiddo. I guess from this moment on I'm training to be a soldier huh?" He patted Colin's cheek, a bit roughly, and then straightened up and faced Link.

"What do you say, _Commander?" _ He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Link shook his head and looked up at the setting sun.

"Its getting late. Not today." Colin said, his eyes narrowed at Purlo.

"Ah, okay fair enough." He said. "_Coward." _He muttered the last bit under his breath, so only Link caught it. "I suppose that's the first thing next time, right?" He smiled, challenging Link. Link gave him a dark look, daring him to say more. This only made Purlo's grin get wider. "Fine, fine, I can see when I need to shut up. I will see you in two days at our next training practice, correct?" His voice was so calm he could have been talking about the weather.

It was late that night when Link was sitting in his room, alone for the first time since arriving. Colin had decided he needed to finally move in with Talo and Malo and their parents, now that training had begun. Link was in the middle of writing a letter to Rusl, telling him all about Colin's progress after only one session, when there was a soft knock on the door.

He looked up, and saw Zelda standing at the doorway. Her hair was loose and down or once, not held up even by ribbons. She wore a nightgown, but she had a cover up over it.

"Pardon my dress Link, I know it is late. It was only late this evening that I realized that I had not even come by to ask you how your first day as their commander went."

He blinked in surprise, but nodded and gestured for her to have a seat. She did so, crossing the room in confident strides and sitting on the edge of his bed, next to him.

"Well? How good are their skills? Did they treat you well?" She asked. Link looked away. She sighed. "That bad is it? I must apologize, with so much going on I hadn't realized how far behind my soldiers have fallen, and now I put the responsibility of fixing this on your shoulders."

Link shook his head rapidly, showing he didn't mind. Zelda smiled. "You are sweet." She paused and looked down at her clasped hands. "Link, do you miss Midna terribly?" She asked.

Link was taken aback by the sudden question. However, the moment when she said Midna's name, the familiar ache in is heart came back. He nodded miserably, his eyes more sad than anyone had ever seen them. His expression was so forlorn that it broke Zelda's heart.

"I miss her as well. She certainly was erratic wasn't she?" Link smiled at all the memories of her snapping at him and then a few minutes later thanking him for being such a good friend. Zelda caught the smile. "She suffered so much, and yet, she still had the purest of hearts." Zelda smiled. Link looked at her in surprise, then remembered that she had been apart of Midna for some time, that she had known everything about her.

He looked at her pleadingly. Zelda smiled and took his hand. " It is difficult to lose a friend, to lose anyone who was so dear to you." She looked at the floor, her eyes wet.

"She was truly a amazing person. I will never forget her." She wiped her eyes. "I am deeply sorry Link, it is inconsiderate of me to bring up such sad memories." She looked him in the eye, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. Then her eyes dropped to his lips for a brief second before quickly coming back up to his eyes. He didn't break her gaze, just watched. She leaned forward, ever so slightly, her eyes falling back to his lips. Her own lips twitched a little.

She was less than an inch away from him when she realized what she was doing and quickly backed away.

"I-I am sorry Link. That was completely improper of me and I must apologize for my lack of propriety, I-I…" Link had never seen Zelda stutter before. She was very, very flustered and embarrassed.

"I-I…excuse me." She stood quickly. Link looked up at her with surprise. He didn't want her to leave. He winced when he realized why. He didn't want her company for the reasons she clearly wanted his, but she was the only person who could possibly understand what he felt right now. He missed Midna more than he cared to admit, his heart was hurting, and he wanted comfort. It wasn't fair to seek out Zelda for company, but this was what he did. Before he even realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Zelda squeaked, and they looked at each other, both surprised by the way they were acting. It was very uncharacteristic of Link to be so forward, and very unlike Zelda to squeak.

Zelda looked at him, twisting around so that she was sitting sideways on his lap. She searched his face. "Link…" she murmured. "I really care about you. You saved my life and my kingdom. You are the most selfless person I've ever met. You are extremely brave and don't even think twice about it. I… I love you Link."

This time, now that she had the reassurance that she wouldn't be rejected or thought poorly of because of lack of propriety, she didn't pull back. She leaned in just as slowly as the first time, still a little hesitant. She pressed her lips lightly on his. Link was more in shock to react. But after a minute, while Zelda continued to hesitantly kiss him, her lips barely brushing his, Link finally responded. He kissed her back. His kiss was just as tender, just as hesitant, as if stroking a butterfly. However, just the slightest response that Zelda needed. She kissed him more passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him, pressing against him.

Eventually they broke apart, both gasping. Zelda climbed off his lap and sat next to him. Link had to brace himself. He'd never done anything, _anything _like that. It wasn't unpleasant, but he wasn't certain that it was the strongest feeling he'd ever had.

Zelda laid her head on his shoulder and murmured "Thank you Link. I didn't want to act on my feelings with the war but… now… now it is truly so wonderful to know that they are reciprocated." Link tensed ever so slightly, realizing what he had just done.

He looked at Zelda and saw the joy on her face and he couldn't bear to tell her the truth. For now, it was okay to let he be happy. He didn't mind. Kissing her was not unpleasant, but it just didn't bring him the type of feelings he was certain were suppose to come with such a strong display of affection.

He hadn't realized what was happening but suddenly Zelda was tilting his chin towards her and she was kissing him again. She had meant for it to just be a quick goodbye kiss but something raged inside her. She wasn't expecting such strong emotions from the simply swordsman. She pressed her lips against him more firmly, pulling him into her and molding herself to his body. Was it proper for a princess to act like this? She knew it wasn't. But there was no one to see, and for once, she felt like she could drop all the necessities that came with being a princess, and just let herself have this one moment to be Link's. With great willpower, she pulled away.

"I must retire to my bedroom for the night. I will see you tomorrow. "Pressing a whisper of a kiss on his lips, she found the strength to leave his bedroom and flee to her own. Link watched her go, wondering how in the world this all happened. The shock was overwhelming. He shook his head, looking wildly around. How was he going to fix this? Looking around wasn't going to help. The only thing he could think about was that he needed to finish his letter.


End file.
